Impulsively Perfect
by bookqueen897
Summary: Phineas is ignoring Isabella once again, and she has had enough. To get her mind off of him, she does something impulsive, ruining any chance of him liking her. But will she regret it for long? REVIEW AND ENJOY! complete, not sure if I'll make a sequel yet!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**ok, so I hate how Phineas is always being so oblivious to Isabella in Phineas and Ferb, and that Ferb is always there for her, but she doesnt nitice him.**

**Which is why I decided to make a ferbella story.**

**So anyway, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Isabella's necklace only in silver (you'll understand later)**

* * *

Impulsively Perfect

Ch.1

Isabella POV

"Hey Phineas, watcha doooin?" I asked Phineas as I walked into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. They are always doing something worth checking out.

Like today, they might decide to do something big and flashy for a certain girl's birthday.

But as I skipped into their backyard, I noticed that there were no balloons, no gifts, and no party! And Phineas was instructing Ferb on how to build...I don't even know what!

I walked behind Phineas and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Isabella. Were making the first ever teleporter to Saturn!"

Maybe he was going to make me jewelry out of the rings!

But he was probably going to go so that when school came along, he would have yet another amazing story to tell everybody.

Phineas is popular, but doesn't let it go to his head, which must be hard. He just likes making things. Or rather, have his brother make things for him, which they think up together. Although, Phineas does share his spotlight with Ferb, who also is very popular because of Phineas.

In fact, Phineas is amazing!

He's always so optimistic! I've only ever seen him angry once!

And he dreams big! And then makes his dreams come true!

But Phineas is so oblivious to love. He once tried to get Baljeet and his friend from India, Mishty, to go out and "create romance," but ultimately, it failed.

And once, we were in Paris, the city of love, and he didn't even notice me!

But nobody can hate Phineas Flynn.

But sometimes, I wish that I could, because if I could hate Phineas, than I wouldn't be in love with him, and I could stop obsessing over him!

"Isabella?" a sweet, yet firm British voice asked from behind me.

"Oh, hey Ferb." I greeted my crush's stepbrother. He was holding a present for me, decorated in animated pony wrapping paper. It looked like they were galloping on clouds and rainbows! It was so adorable!

Ferb must have noticed how much I liked the wrapping paper, because he stated, "I made the wrapping paper myself. I hoped you would enjoy it. But wouldn't you like to know what's inside the box?" He shook the box a little, trying to tempt me.

I giggled in spite of myself. Then he gave me the present, but I passed it to him saying, "You open it. I don't want to rip it!"

He grinned, and started to peel the tape away. Once all the paper was removed, he passed me a small blue box. I opened it, and found a beautiful golden necklace with two pendants that together formed a heart. On one pendant, it said _you_, on the other, it said _me_.

"The _you_ could mean anyone; a parent, a sibling, a friend, a crush, or even God." Ferb explained. I was still confused though, why is it a broken heart? Why are the words _you_ and _me_ engraved into it? He must have understood my silence though, because he began to explain.

"It means that with you, I'm complete. Whoever makes you feel complete, that's who the _you_ is." he smiled slightly, and I blushed.

It was so sweet! Not only did he get me a gift, unlike _**someone**_, but also he got me something that I could always wear and has some meaning!

I threw my arms around Ferb, who was caught off guard, something that rarely happens.

And...and then...and then I kind of...umm...kissed Ferb.

But I have a reason!

Ok so, when I started hugging Ferb, I imagined that he was Phineas, and that the gift was from him, and that I was hugging Phineas. So, not wanting to lose my chance, I kissed him.

Only it wasn't Phineas, it was his stepbrother. My crush's stepbrother was the one who got me the best gift ever, I surprised when I hugged, and was probably shocked when I KISSED him!

And, it gets worse, in front of Phineas.

Who was now saying, "Hey guys, congratulations! You'll make a cute couple!"

As he smiled proudly at his bro, who was blushing like mad. I was too. Embarrassed, I ran home, not looking back.

* * *

**so yea, i hope you're enjoying it thus far!**

**lol, thus far. it sounds so classy!**

**anyway, you know what happens now.**

**press the review button, and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**ok, so ****I am so so so happy for some of the reviews, you guys are so awesome!**

**anyway, heres chapter 2, hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch.2

Isabella POV

I attempted to avoid the Flynn-Fletchers after the incident. In that one incident, I had ruined any chances of being with Phineas, and I'll now have to explain everything to Ferb, so I won't lead him on.

I feel terrible though because he really is sweet and generous and always there for me.

But I'm in love with his stepbrother, and he knows it!

I told him earlier this summer, during the summer solstice, when Phineas and

Ferb decided to travel around the world in a day.

Before we got home, we were stuck on a deserted island with nothing on it. This was right after I was ignored in Paris, and I couldn't help but cry.

Ferb noticed this, and came over to let me vent about my Phineas and Paris issues.

And he listened. He's a really good listener. And a man of action. That's what

Phineas told me the first day of summer; man of few words, man of action.

But anyway, I've tried to avoid Phineas and Ferb to postpone all the awkwardness and explanations. And I do have a lot of stuff to do anyway, like getting more Fireside girl patches that I don't already have.

I've forced my troop to get the same patches over and over again just to hang out with Phineas. But since that's out of the question...

"Mom!" I yelled, as I ran down the stairs to the door, "I'm going to the

Fireside Girls Clubhouse!"

"Oh no your not!" my mom stepped in front of the door as I was just making it there, "Linda and I are going to our cooking class, so you can either go to

Phineas and Ferb's house, or I can call your cousin to see if she can watch you!"

As I said before, I can't go to Phineas and Ferb's house.

So five minutes later, my mom was giving my cousin the lowdown on what to feed me and whatever else she found important.

After about twenty minutes, all of which I stayed in my bedroom, my mom left, and my cousin called to me up the stairs.

"Hey Isabella!" Stacy yelled to me, "care to greet your cousin!"

I smiled slightly, and raced down the steps to my bow-wearing cousin.

I know its a little weird that were cousins; my dad's brother's wife, Aunt Hirano (who kept her last name), was Japanese, and I'm Spanish-Jewish. But she really cares about me, and we're really close.

"So, what do you want to do today? Go shopping? Watch TV? Go bowling? See a movie? Learn how to play the bass?" I laughed inwardly at my cousin's totally crazy last suggestion.

Then I suggested something of my own.

"Can you give me some advice on boys, Stacy?"

"Sure thing, Isabella!" Stacy began to open her tiny purse and took out about fifty Teen Preen magazines. I was shocked until I looked at the logo: P+F Purses.

Must have been the project of the day, small purses that have a lot of room inside.

Anyway, Stacy was also pulling out a laptop, and a bowl of chocolate and some tissues.

"Just in case we start to get emotional. Okay, so what do you want to know?"

And, I don't know if it was because she was older, or because of all the thoughtfulness of the items she put out for me, or because it felt good to talk

To someone about it, but I told her everything that happened between Phineas, Ferb and I. And she listened, throwing in a little input once in a while.

"And now," I ended, "I don't know what to do! I mean, I still love Phineas and I don't want to lead Ferb on, but I can't tell Phineas that I don't like Ferb like that because then it will be awkward with both of them! I don't know what to do, either way, I lose!"

I was doing everything I could do to not cry, now. This is what I get for caving into impulse!

But Stacy looked at me with complete understanding.

"A few years ago, I had a thing for this boy with a twin brother. Both brothers had a thing for me, and one night, I accidentally caved into impulse and kissed the wrong brother. They got in a huge fight and made me choose between them. So, Candace made me take a few quizzes to see which brother would be better for me, and choose which brother to date based on the winner."

Her plan actually made a lot of sense. Heck, it was a really good plan!

"Here ya go!" she exclaimed as she passed me the Teen Preen magazine that contained the quizzes.

"First you take a personality quiz, and then the boyfriend test!"

I smiled at Stacy; she could be my big sister!

Then I turned to the boyfriend quiz and realized that I had to ask Phineas and Ferb the questions! And whoever got the most correct would be the winner!

This would be harder than I thought.

But I grabbed my fluffy pink pen, and began the first quiz.

* * *

**obviously the quiz will be next, and so, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**OK, so, this is the personality quiz, so it will be very short. However, the next chapter should be longer because I'm making the boyfriend quiz next.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and then REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch.3

_**WHAT IS YOUR PERSONALITY?**_

**Do you ever wonder if you are a rocker, or meant to be a daddy's girl? Are you an impulsive bad girl inside a safe girly girl's body? **

**Find out here!**

**1) YOUR AT A PARTY WITH A BUNCH OF YOUR FRIENDS DOING DRUGS. YOU:**

**A) Do drugs with them, you always do**

**B) Walk away from them and have fun at the party**

**C) Call your mom to pick you up**

**D) Take the drugs, but not take them**

**Answer:** _C, if a few people have drugs at the party, how do I know that nobody else has them!_

**2) YOU ABD YOUR MOM ARE SHOPPING, AND YOU SEE SOME FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL HANGING **

**OUT. THEY SEE YOU, AND ASK YOU TO JOIN THEM, BUT THAT WOULD MEAN DITCHING YOUR **

**MOM! YOU:**

**A) Stick with your mom, your friends will understand**

**B) Hang out with your friends for a while, but then eventually leave them to keep shopping with your mom**

**C) Ask you mom if your friends could shop with you and her**

**D) Ditch your mom; she always says that you should hang out more with your friends**

**ANSWER:** _C, my mom and I both win this way!_

**3) TONIGHTS THE NIGHT OF THE BIG DANCE, AND YOU STILL HAVE TO CHOOSE A DRESS! **

**YOU CHOOSE:**

**A) A sexy black dress, you want to look good!**

**B) A pretty pink ruffle dress, you don't want to look like a tramp, and this makes you look nice and girly**

**C) A turquoise mermaid dress, it matches your new earrings and bracelet!**

**D) The white t-shirt dress that your mom picked out for you last year. What's better than the classics?**

**ANSWER:** _B, I'm a nice and girly girl! And I love pink!_

**4) YOUR BEST FRIEND IS HAVING A FIGHT WITH YOUR SISTER! THEY BOTH WANT YOU ON **

**THEIR SIDE! YOU:**

**A) Choose your sister's side, she's family, and family stands by each other**

**B) Don't choose sides, you just want the fight over**

**C) Choose your friend's side, you agree with her more anyway!**

**D) You say that your on both of their sides when really, you don't care.**

**ANSWER:** _A, I don't have a sister, but if I did, I would stand by her._

**5) WHICH WORD DO YOU THINK DESCRIBES YOU THE BEST?**

**A) Impulsive**

**B) Free spirited**

**C) Youthful**

**D) Fun-loving**

**ANSWER:** _D, I LOVE FUN!_

"Here," I told Stacy as I finished, "can you grade me or whatever it is?"

"Sure thing, girl!" Stacy took the magazine, and looked over my answers and the quiz answer key. A few minutes later, and I had my answer.

**YOU'RE A GIRLY GIRL!**

**You are happy with pink and wouldn't have it any other way. You are happy when others are, and you try to solve problems instead of making more. Also, you know when it's a good time to say no! All in all, you are the definition of a fun-loving, girly girl!**

"It makes sense," Stacy said, as I read the description of 'girly girl' "it matches your answers almost perfectly!"

It did, and it wasn't anything I didn't know. So I don't know why I had to take this quiz.

"Ok, now that you know for sure who you are, it will be easier to see which guy will work well with your personality!" Stacy exclaimed. I guess her reasoning makes sense, in a way. Not perfect plan, but still.

"Ummm Stacy," I began, remembering the test. "I can't take the boyfriend test. I have to ask the guys these questions, and I'm kinda trying not to make a bigger mess then I already have." I felt my smile drop. I just couldn't talk to them! I couldn't do that!

But Stacy had a plan. And it was genius!

* * *

**ONE MORE NOTE!**

**the next chapter will be in different POVs because Isabella refuses to talk to Phineas and Ferb, obviously. So to keep the story moving, it will be in different POVs.**

**And now its time to REVIEW!**

**and ill update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PERSONS!**

**ok, so I know that the last chapter was kinda useless...at the moment. my idea for this story needed that personality quiz, so thats why its there.**

**like i've said before, this chapter is the boyfriend test, with a shocking twist on the ordinary Phineas and Ferb, **

**FERB TALKS MORE THAN PHINEAS! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! AHHHHHH! jk, lol, it was bound to happen sometime!**

**anyway, you know what to do now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch. 4

Stacy POV

"You stay here, and keep your cellphone turned on and next to you at all time, or else it won't work!" I told my cousin Isabella. She nodded like a maniac, a look of hope in her eyes. I smiled, and hugged her goodbye. Then I was on my way back to Candace's house.

Who I was calling at the moment.

"Hello? Mom!" Candace yelled into the receiver. Great I caught her on her busting rampage!

"Candy! It's Stacy! I need your help!" I yelled back.

"Stace, can it wait? I'm trying to bust my brothers!" I rolled my eyes at her obsession. But Isabella is much more important than ruining Candace's brothers day!

Also, I needed the boys for my plan.

"Candace! Can you forget about busting your brothers and busting for an hour! I need some help!" I yelled at her. Even through the phone, I could tell that she was shocked at my response. I don't respond like that. Often.

"Okay, Stacy, how can I help?"

I grinned, and told Candace to come outside, because by now, I was at her fence.

Moments later, she was standing on the other side of the fence, actually ready for orders.

"Find Phineas, and ask him the questions that Isabella sends you. Then write down the answers, so we can compare scores later."

"Like that time with the twins?" Candace asked, since she had helped me then, too.

I nodded my head for yes, and handed her Isabella's number. After a quick summary of the plan, we separated to look for Phineas and Ferb in the giant purse store, which was today's project.

Candace's POV

"Phineas!" I cried when I saw my brother talking to some random lady in line.

"Excuse us, I have to talk to my little brother for a little bit."

"Hey Candace!" Phineas smiled when I stopped pulling him. I couldn't help but smiling, he has that effect on most people, and since I wasn't trying to bust him, I was affected, too.

"Hey, I have to ask you a few questions about Isabella, because her birthday was a few days ago and I still need to buy her a birthday present!" I told Phineas, just like Stacy told me to say to him.

Stacy POV

"And I still need to buy her a birthday preset!" I told Ferb after I found him.

I got a text from Isabella saying that Candace was ready and wanted to know if I was too.

"Can you help me, Ferb?" I asked. He nodded his head, and I smiled.

Quickly, I texted Isabella that I was ready.

Isabella POV

I got Stacy's message moments after I asked if Ferb was ready. I was kinda nervous, what if Phineas won, but didn't want me to be his girlfriend! Or what if Phineas won but Ferb asks me out!

What if the plan doesn't work and they both find out about this!

But I can't worry about the 'what ifs' now, Stacy and Candace are ready. All I have to do was send out the texts, which I was doing now, and then stace and Candace will grade the test later. Let round one begin!

**1) What is **_Isabella_**'s favorite color?**

Phineas:_ pink_

Ferb: _pink, she wears it all the time!_

**2) What is **_Isabella_**'s favorite animal?**

Phineas: _unicorn_

Ferb:_ horses, but she also likes unicorns since they are cute and magical and similar to horses. But horses are her absolute favorite._

**3) What occupation would **_Isabella** have if she could get a job right now?**_

Phineas:_ fire scout troop leader. Although I think that's what she already does. I'm not sure._

Ferb: _although it is highly unrealistic, she would probably want to be a princess. Or a fairy. Or both. However, she could make it in the show business, she is an incredible singer, and shows marvelous skills as a dancer. Also, she is musically gifted with many instruments_

_**4) In one word, how would you describe **Isabella**?**_

Phineas: _cute_

Ferb: _cute, definitely cute_

**5) What is **_Isabella_**'s favorite accessory?**

Phineas: _her...hair bow? Yeah, I think that's it._

Ferb: _her adorableness. That or her signature pink hair bow._

Candace POV

"Ok, thanks Phineas!" I exclaimed as Isabella texted me saying that the rest of the questions would be about the boys. Now all I had to do was ask Phineas the questions.

"So Phineas..."

Stacy POV

"We haven't actually talked in FOREVER! Lets chat!" I told Ferb.

He shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't really care, but I told Isabella that we were ready for the second round of questions anyway.

Isabella POV

I waited for Candace to confirm that Phineas was ready to take the quiz. Stace already told me that Ferb was, so I just had to wait.

I was getting really nervous, I wasn't sure what was going to happen after the test, especially if they get a tie, if that's even possible, magazine tests are confusing to me. I've become more and more afraid that it would happen, though, especially since I've known both of them for so long!

Anyway, after about a minute, Candace texted me saying that Phineas was ready.

And round two began.

**1) Who is the most special girl in you life?**

Phineas: _either mom or you since you're my big sister and family_

Ferb: _Isabella. Well, either her of my step mom or stepsister, Candace. But other than them, it's Isabella._

**2) Have you ever had a crush on someone else before?**

Phineas: _well, no. Not really. Love and crushes are like science. Chemistry really. And I don't think anybody has really had an effect on me. Although, sometimes Isabella and I click, but I really think of her as a friend._

Ferb: _yes, unfortunately. Her name was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and she was about my sister's age. And your age, come to think of it. She was punk Goth, tall, and defiantly beautiful. But she has a boyfriend, and I knew that I wasn't the one for her. In fact, in Paris, she ran off with another boy in a flying car, so I guess it wasn't meant to be. There've been other girls, but none have stuck like __Vanessa. Besides Isabella._

**3) What would you do for a first date?**

Phineas: _well, I would probably recreate a movie I had seen with romance using a big invention. Or create a big amusement park and take the girl there. Something big and fun._

Ferb: _it all depends on the girl, but usually, you can't go wrong with a simple dinner or a movie, as long as you know what type of movie and dinner they would like._

**4) Do you ever freak out over a girl or lose your train of thought because of a girl?**

Phineas: _no, not really_

Ferb: _yes, it's happened before_

**5) Have you ever considered yourself a ladies man?**

Phineas: _no, but Ferb has!_

Ferb: _I used to, but not anymore_

Stacy POV

"Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you talk before, Ferb!" I told Ferb excitedly, now that all the questions were answered.

"Well, its been fun...answering you various questions about love. Why did I have to do that exactly?" he questioned. Truth, I hadn't expected him to ask questions about the test, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Instead, I acted like a teenage girl.

"Well, your getting to an age that girls will start fawning over you. As your sister's best friend, you're like a brother to me. So naturally as a sister, I would want to know these things to tip off the ladies for you!"

That will work.

Ferb shrugged, and I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Isabella.

**To: Stacy**

**From: Isabella**

**My mom just called, you better get back soon!**

Over my shoulder, I realized that Ferb was reading the text over my shoulder.

His eyes grew wide when he realized that I was going to be with Isabella. He ran behind a counter, and pulled out a present in an animated gift bag.

"Before you go," he said as he handed me the gift, "could you give her this?"

I nodded, and said my goodbye.

Then I was on my way to Isabella's house.

Candace POV

"Well, it was nice catching up, Phineas. We should do it more often!" I told my little brother.

"Yes," he said, "yes we should."

I smiled and caught up to Stacy, who was just coming out of the yard.

"See ya, phin!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Isabella's POV

Stacy and Candace ran in, and grabbed the magazine test. I looked at them worried, what if neither of Phineas or Ferb were meant to be with me? Then what!

I gave Candace my answers to grade Phineas and Ferb's answers on; and Stacy and I went downstairs to watch TV.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Stacy said suddenly, as she went to her purse. She pulled out a gift, and handed it to me.

"Ferb told me to give this to you."

I looked at the gift bag; it had the same ponies from the wrapping paper to my birthday present...which I left at Phineas and Ferb's house.

I bolt of guilt shot through me, Ferb gave me an amazing gift, and I forget to get it when I accidentally kissed him! I'm such a jerk!

And now he is giving me this super amazing gift! Or at least, I think it will be super amazing.

Considering that it's Ferb, it's probably the best preset ever!

And he even thought of making it a gift bag so I wouldn't rip the paper and I could keep it forever! How sweet is he!

I opened the bag, and amidst the random paper and such were three things; one was a gorgeous pink and white purse, which would match my favorite outfit perfectly. I opened it up to see that it already had some of my favorite things inside, peppermint gum, cherry lip-gloss, and the fireside girl handbook. Also, a little gadget that I had no idea what it was. I figured that I would find out later.

Anyway, the second was the small, blue box, which I assumed contained my birthday present.

And the last item was a note from Ferb. It read:

_**Dear Isabella,**_

_**I know you have some regrets about what happened a few days ago, with you kissing me in front of my brother that you've always liked. However, I wanted to let you know that I don't regret a thing. Please text me back!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ferb**_

After rereading the note a couple times, I went into shock.

Because, for the first time ever, a boy said that he loved me. Or at least implied it.

"Isabella!" Candace yelled to me, "I finished grading the test!"

* * *

**awwwww, Ferb confessed that he likes Isabella! yay!**

**anyway, now you can review my story.**

**if i get enough reviews, i'll update faster, and then you'll know who won the boyfriend test!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys!**

**ok, so, no i didnt get eaten by wild beasts, i just lost inspiration for all my fanfiction. however, the fact that i just posted a new story means that its back! and so am i! yay, mini celebration!**

**ok, i got 3 thrings to tell ya'l, so stick around till the end!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch. 5

Isabella POV

"A _TIE_!" I almost yelled. I had considered this possibility, but it just doesn't seem possible. I take the test and answer packet.

"But Ferb got more correct than Phineas!"

Although I should be happy that Phineas knows so much about me, I'm not. In fact, I'm kinda sad. I was hoping that Ferb would win, and I could finally get over Phineas, once and for all!

So much for that idea.

"Phineas may have gotten less than Ferb," Candace said matter-of-factly, "but the way it's scored, he got enough correct to pass as a perfect boyfriend."

I sighed; it was too good to be true, yet so predictable. How did I not see this coming? Wait I did, I just was hoping that it wouldn't happen.

"There is a tie breaker." Stacy says from behind me. She must have followed me to my room...wait, why am I thinking about that!

"Well, what is it!" I asked, feeling hopeful.

"Candy," stace tells Candace while I stand there being confused. "Do the other bf test, and then the horoscope like graph!" Stacy instructs her, and I still stand there being confused. And I say so.

Stacy turns to me and tries to explain it. This is what She told me:

There is a bf test in another magazine kinda like the one I took on my personality. It's like the male personality test. Actually, that's exactly what it is. Anyway, Candace will do that, and based off of the results, there is a graph thingy that says which personality of the guys' works best with my girly girl personality. And the graph thingy is based off of those of the love horoscopes, which is which sign (Leo, Virgo, Aries, etc.) is your crush, friend, or enemy. Only this one is friend, crush, or true love.

It makes some sense now. Not a lot, but some.

Okay, it makes no sense, but oh well.

Candace goes off the do the quiz, and I decide to look through more teen preen magazines. They actually have some useful stuff in them!

By the time Candace has finished, I know how to get five more patches for the Fireside girls, and I've learned that I'm a leader (duh), and that my spirit animal is a bunny. There were only three options, and bunny fit me the best.

But back to the results.

"Although they are both nuisances, I didn't realize how different their personalities are from each other." Candace stated as I read the results.

For Phineas, it read:

**You are ADVENTUROUS!**

**You enjoy the thrills you get when you are doing something fun and possibly stupid. And** blah blah blah.

It got boring to me, since it's stuff that I already know. I look over to Ferb's description, and realize that Candace is right.

Ferb's reads:

**You are the 3 S's!**

**Sweet, sensitive, and sensible, you are the perfect match for some lucky girl. **

**You listen and care and will do anything for the girl you love!**

It got boring after that, but that was really surprising! Who knew that Mr. Man of action and few words was prince charming!

I look at the graph that Stacy and Candace are conversing about. I search for the label for "girly-girl" and look for both of the guys.

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_" I screech.

Another stinckin tie! What's next, they tie in the next tiebreaker!

This is becoming too much. If they're both so perfect for me, than why has the one I have always loved not love me back?

Although I can't complain because Ferb does like me, and to a certain point, I like him back.

...Suddenly, I don't need a magazine to help me choose who I want to be with. I already know.

I head for the door, yelling behind me "I'll be at Phineas and Ferb's!"

Stacy shouts back Saying that it's fine, but to be back soon. I start to head over to the backyard that I've been avoiding the past few days. A rush of people leaving their backyard, since the purse store has now disappeared stops me. Just like all of Phineas and Ferb's projects. We still don't know how that happens. But Candace thinks that it's because of the mysterious force that is out to get her. I think it's because the universe doesn't want Phineas and Ferb to get in trouble. But nobody knows for sure.

Finally, everybody is gone, and I let myself into the yard, where Phineas and Ferb were looking over tomorrow's plans and just talking with their backs to me.

Neither of them realizes that I'm in the backyard. Before I can announce my arrival with my catchphrase, Ferb says something to Phineas that makes my heart stop.

"Phineas, can you keep a secret?"

Phineas nods his head, "Sure, bro. What's up?"

Ferb doesn't say anything for a while, and for a second, I'm worried that he knows I'm there.

But then he speaks in his wonderful English accent.

"I'm in love with the girl who loves you," he said. "I'm in love with Isabella."

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW it has been admited...wow that was weird.**

**lol, anywho, here are the 3 things**

**1) all of July, ill be away at summer camp without internet, but while im there, i will try my darndest to write 2 chpaters per story and write a new story. so yay!**

**2) im making a new story, its a new Austin and Ally story. it should be intresting**

**and 3) im halfway through the next chapter for this story, so yay again!**

**now it is everyone's favorite time:**

**REVIEW! if ya liked it, if ya didnt REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

**ok, so i was thinking that the next chapter will be the end of this story. its already written, and im planning on posting it soon. so i hope you all enjoy it. and obviously this chapter, too!**

**ill leave ya'll alone now so you can read it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch. 6

Isabella POV

I want to kill Ferb!

How dare he tell Phineas that I am in love with him! Especially since it isn'ttrue. At least, not anymore. That's why I came over here in the first place.

I wanted to tell Ferb that I really liked him back. And that I didn't regretwhat I did.

Anymore, that is.

I mean, Phineas is great and all, but he can be so clueless and he doesn't likeme like that at all!

Ferb, okay, he may have told his brother that I'm in love with Phineas (which Iwill not drop!), but he also said that he loves me. And he truly cares about

me, and understands me and, he is so perfect!

Well, when he isn't telling Phineas how in love I am with him.

I stand and listen for a while. Ferb tells Phineas about how I am in love with him, how long, and how since the summer solstice, when he saw how broken I was about him ignoring me in Paris, he knew he wanted to be with me, to protect me from all the pain I have suffered. He told Phineas about how hard it's been seeing me love Phineas instead of him, and how he wished that there would be a way to show me he cared.

Ferb told him how he lied to Phineas and never told him how my birthday was a few days ago, just so he could seem perfect and wonderful to me when he gave me my present. No wonder Phineas never got me a present! It did seem unlikely that he would forget. But he barley paid attention to me anyway, so I wasn't sure.

Ferb then told him how he was shocked when I kissed him. And how my reaction to the kiss and seeing Phineas almost broke his heart.

I began to back out of the backyard, obviously, I had heard too much.

But I accidentally performed one of the biggest clichés ever. I stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. Loudly.

I broke into a run for the fence, which I ducked behind, and than hurried away as fast as I could.

Until I got to the front of the house, and got up, and began to walk back, calmly, and as nonchalantly as possible, as if I hadn't heard a word of the

previous conversation.

Phineas and Ferb were in the same position that I left them in. Only they stopped talking about me and were talking about how Perry showed up again. Perry

always goes somewhere during the day, and nobody knows where. My dog, Pinky, does the same thing, actually. Maybe they go to the same place. I ponder this possibility until I realize that I should probably announce my arrival so I don't act like a stalker. Again.

It's sad that I can say again to acting like a stalker. It really is sad.

Anyway, I gather my courage, and say normally, "hey Phineas," and to Ferb, I say as cutely as possible, "hey Ferb, whatcha dooooin?"

My heart starts beating fast when Ferb looks at me with an expression of shock and happiness when he realized that I had not only just came to his backyard, but I had just used my famous catchphrase, which is usually focused on Phineas, on himself.

"Hey Isabella, Candace just came home if your lookin' for her!" Phineas say cheerfully, and oblivious to how his brother looked like he wanted to run over to me and hold me, never letting me go. But before he could approach me, I had to do something with Phineas first.

"Ferb, I need to talk to Phineas for a minute of two. Can you give us a few minutes, please?"

Ferb nodded his head, and quietly left Phineas and I alone in the backyard. His eyes were sad, like a hurt puppy, and for a moment, I thought about running and kissing him again. But I fought off the impulse so I could talk to Phineas about...things.

The situation is kinda funny, last week, talking to Phineas alone would have been perfect, but now, it was just like I was hanging out with just another guy.

Probably because now, Phineas is just another guy.

But I needed to tell him something important.

"Phineas," I started, and took a deep breath before talking as fast as possible, "I used to really like you. Like, more than a friend. However, I've realized that I like someone else now. I just thought that you should know."

I gasped for breath, and then waited for his response. It shouldn't be one of shock, Ferb just told him this. But I needed him to hear it from me. I needed it

to be heard from me.

And I needed him to know that my crush on him had ended, and I'm not still in love with him.

After what could have been a lifetime of waiting, Phineas finally replied.

"sorry."

That was the last thing I thought he would say! What was he sorry for?

"why," I asked him, curious for his answer, "why are you sorry?"

"well, I'm sorry that I didn't realize that you liked me. That you liked me for so many years, and I never noticed. And I wish I could tell you that if I'd

know, things would have been different. But I can't. I would have been more focused on my projects than on you." Phineas said truthfully, "besides, I know a boy who is dying to be with you! Maybe I can help you two on your first date!" my ex-crush was now ecstatic, and I laughed.

"apology accepted," I grinned, than it dawned on me to tease phin a little bit.

Maybe rat out his own brother. "by the way, how did you know that I've liked you for years? I never said that."

Phineas's face turned a shade whiter when he realized what he had just confessed. He is just lucky that I was already here. But I needed Phineas to rat

out Ferb so I could yell at him.

I got lucky for once.

"Ferb might have mentioned it..." he said shakily, and nodded my head in a sophisticated manner. Or, what was probably a sophisticated manner, I'm not

sure.

"thanks, Phineas! Speaking of Ferb, can you tell me what this gadget is? I found it in a present from him, and I can't figure out what it is or does."

Phineas looked at the device and laughed for a moment. "this must be what Ferb has been working on forever! He would sometimes stay up late working on this contraption!" this didn't explain anything, so I asked what it was again. This time I got a straight answer.

"it's a holograph, it shows holograms. Just press the big red button." Phineas went to do "something," and I pressed the red button, curious to what it could

be. The device started glowing, and the middle of it opened to look like a platform. A smaller image of Ferb popped out of the device, and stood on the platform in front of me.

It cleared its tiny throat, and began talking in an adorable British accent.

* * *

**oooo, i wonder what he tells her!**

**actually i already know, but still! anyway, the last chapter will be posted tomorrow or something. i dont know yet.**

**anyway, REVIEW, and ill see ya'll real soon! (lol, i feel like im a part of Disney!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY!**

**ok, this is kinda** **short**,** but really sweet, n i just LOVE how i ended it!**

**im not joking, this story couldnt have ended any more perfectly! or, at least i think so.**

**anyway ENJOY the conclusion to _IMPULSIVELY PERFECT_! **

* * *

Ch. 7

Isabella POV

"dear Isabella," holo-Ferb began, "you are amazing. I care a lot about you, and I wish that you cared about me that way. Everyday that I see you, I just wish to be with you. I don't want you to get hurt or ignored ever again! You are much better than that! You're so talented, and smart, and courageous, and so many other amazing things!

And every day, I find myself falling more and more in love with you than ever before. And I mean every word. You're amazing."

It then started to fade, and than disappear entirely. I gaped at it, and Phineas came back to me.

"so, what'd it say!" asked my red-headed friend. I regained my cool, and ignored his question.

"where'd ya run off to?" I ask him innocently suspicious. He gulped, and responded nervously "I was talking to Ferb about what I accidentally told

you..."

How I forgot about Ferb and how he spilled all my secrets about Phineas to Phineas, I'll never know. But I asked Phineas again the same way as my last

question, "Speaking of Ferb, could you get him for me? I need to have a little talk with him now." I grinned slightly wickedly at Phineas, and he gulped, but

obliged and went to get Ferb.

While he was gone, I went into my dream world; a place where all the flowers were in bloom, and everything is perfect. I dream about being rescued by the dashing prince Ferbalot, and riding off into the sunset on his unicorn. I sigh happily, someday, this dream might be a reality. You never know with the

Flynn-Fletcher boys!

"Isabella," Ferb said kinda dreamily as he walked into the yard. Maybe he was imagining us riding into the sunset together, too! "what did you want to talk

about?"

I sighed, and because he told Phineas everything, I hit him hard on the arm.

"OW!" he yelled, "why'd you bloody do that!"

I resisted the urge to laugh, it was kinda funny.

"that's for telling Phineas that I like him." I tell him, and he instantlyblushes. I know that I don't have to say anything else to Ferb on this subject, so I wrap my arms around him, putting my head on his chest. His arms eventually hold me back, and I look up at the boy I love.

"that is for the sweet hologram, and for loving me," and I stand on my tip-toes, and place my lips on Ferb's. I feel fireworks, and I enjoy every moment of kissing him.

It's like our first kiss, only better because it wasn't caused by impulse.

When we finally break apart, I look back up to Ferb.

"and that was also for making me love you."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**awwww, sooooo sweet!**

**ok, so tell me how you guys liked it, and maybe, just maybe, ill make an epilouge. just because i love this story, and all my loyal fans!**

**you guys are amazing, especially the ones who have been reading this story since the very beginning!**

**anyway, REVIEW to tell me how it was, and for an epilouge, review the word STAR**

**HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

** i know i did!**


End file.
